C'est de ta faute !
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Tout est susceptible d'arriver avec un enfant en bas âge. Il fait des bêtises, rend ses parents fous, fait des farces mais il peut aussi disparaître. On se dit toujours que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres. Mais comment réagit-on si cet enfant est le notre ? OS


**Je me suis dit que je n'allais pas partir comme ça, juste en finissant une histoire alors voilà pour vous mon dernier OS ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie, ça me touche beaucoup !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **C'est de ta faute !**

 **Tobias POV :**

La garderie ? Non.

La cafétéria ? Non.

L'appartement ? Non.

La Fosse ? Non.

…

Le Gouffre ? Non. Dieu merci.

Je cours. Je cours partout. J'ai dû faire le tour de la faction au moins 5 fois et je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu le perdre ? Je le surveillais et quelques secondes plus tard, il a disparu. Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ça à Tris ?

Il n'a que cinq ans et il peut être partout. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, Tris ne me le pardonnera jamais. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Au loin, je vois Tris et Christina sortir d'un magasin en riant. Je me réfugie dans le lieu le plus proche qui est le couloir vers la salle d'entraînement.

La salle d'entraînement !

J'ai cette petite voix dans ma tête qu'il est là-bas et qu'il s'est blessé. Stop Tobias ! J'entre en trombe dans la pièce, des personnes se retournent et arrêtent leur entraînement en me voyant. Je fais le tour de la pièce en regardant dans tout les recoins. Je soulève des tapis d'exercices pour regarder derrière lorsque une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne immédiatement pour faire face à Eric.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Rien. Dis-je en continuant de tout bouger.

\- Ça a pas l'air d'être rien. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu aussi paniqué c'est quand Alex a cassé son bras en tombant du...

Il s'arrête puis me regarde.

-Où est Alex ? J'ai vu Tris dans la Fosse et il n'y a pas d'enfant avec elle.

-Je sais pas. Hurlé-je. Il a disparu...Je l'observais et puis plus rien, je sais pas où il est. J'ai tellement peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé. Imagine que quelqu'un l'ai kidnappé, qu'il se soit blessé et que personne ne puisse l'aider, qu'il soit m-m...

-Calme-toi et respire un bon coup. Où est-ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ?

-Dans la fosse. Je discutais avec Max et quand je me suis retourné, il avait disparu.

-Quelqu'un a dû le voir. Tu as regardé les caméras ?

-Oui mais on ne voit rien. On le voit juste s'éloigner et la caméra près du gouffre est en panne. Zeke doit la réparer. Il a pu se passer n'importe quoi... Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Tris ?

Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux en m'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Tu veux que je lui dise ?

-Non ! Surtout pas, c'est à moi de le faire.

-Je vais envoyer quelques personnes à sa recherche pendant que tu rentres chez toi. Je te préviens si on trouve quoique ce soit.

-Merci Eric.

Il sort son téléphone et donne des instructions alors qu'il me pousse vers la porte pour que je parte. Le temps de marche jusqu'à l'appartement à l'air d'avoir triplé par rapport à ce matin. Je regarde autour de moi en espérant voir un petit garçon blond courir partout en m'appelant.

Lorsque j'arrive, c'est vide. Bien entendu, Tris n'est pas encore rentrée et elle ne se doute pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'autorise enfin à laisser couler les quelques larmes qui m'ont brouillé la vue. Je ne pleure jamais, sauf quand Tris et Alex sont concernés et cette fois ci, Alex est en plein cœur du sujet.

Je m'effondre sur le canapé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé mais Tris arrive enfin. Elle entre en rigolant avec Christina mais quand elle voit mon état déplorable, elle s'arrête.

-Laisse-nous Christina.

Cette dernière ne dit rien et part tout de suite. Tris laisse tomber ses sacs et est à mes côtés en quelques secondes.

-Tobias, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je suis désolé Tris...je suis tellement désolé. J-je...Il...

-Shh...

Elle me prend dans ses bras et me berce doucement.

-Hey, calme-toi. Explique-moi calmement.

-Il-il était là...puis plus du tout..et puis...

-De quoi tu me parles ? Qui n'était plus là ?

-Alex...Murmuré-je.

Je la sens immédiatement se tendre et sa prise autour de moi se resserre.

-Quoi ?

-Il a disparu... je ne sais pas où il est...

Une larme coule sur sa joue que j'essuie avec mon pouce mais elle me pousse pour que je la lâche. Elle se lève et commence à faire les cent pas, en pleurant.

-Eric a envoyé de personnes pour le chercher...

Son regard noir se tourne vers moi. Je me lève puis elle s'approche. Elle me pousse, me frappe le torse, se défoule sur moi.

-Comment est-ce que tu as pu laisser ça arriver ? Tu devais le surveiller !

J'attrape ses poignets pour la calmer mais elle ne fait que crier plus fort. Je la lâche et elle s'écarte. Je comprends bien qu'elle m'en veut et je dois avouer que je me sens plus que minable. Elle a tout à fait raison de m'en vouloir. Elle frappe le mur, j'ai envie de l'en empêcher mais elle est trop énervée et effrayée.

Après quelques coups, je la vois qui s'effondre à genoux, les deux poings contre le mur. Je m'approche doucement qui si j'approchais un animal blessé, mais elle ne réagit pas. C'est seulement quand je m'approche, que je l'entends murmurer,

-C'est pas possible...C'est un cauchemar...Je vais me réveiller...Je vais me réveiller...

Je la prends dans mes bras et la révèle. Elle s'accroche à moi en pleurant bruyamment, sa tête enfouie dans mon torse.

\- Ça ira...on le retrouvera. Je ferrai tout ce qu'il faut. Assuré-je, la gorge serrée tout en caressant son dos.

-Et si on ne le retrouve pas ?

-On le retrouvera.

Je sens son corps qui est prêt à lâcher encore une fois alors je la prends dans mes bras et la porte jusqu'au canapé. Je la garde dans mes bras alors qu'elle pleure et je laisse couler quelques larmes.

J'espère vraiment qu'il va bien et qu'il sera vite retrouvé. Sain et sauf.

On fait parti du groupe de recherche ainsi que tout nos amis mais Uriah est introuvable. Personne n'arrive à le joindre, pas même Marlène. Sûrement à récupérer d'une bonne soirée, ou des heures de sommeil tout simplement sans se douter que quelque chose de grave est arrivé.

J'ai essayé de convaincre Tris de rester avec Christina pour se changer les idées mais elle m'a immédiatement remballer.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais attendre bien sagement à discuter shopping alors que mon fils est porté disparu ? Avait-elle dit.

J'ai dû abandonner et nous avons immédiatement commencé les recherches. Les autres factions n'ont pas encore été avertis mais il est précisé que si un membre n'est pas retrouvé après 24 heures, les autres factions doivent en être informées. Pour l'instant, ça ne fait 'que' 7 heures.

Tris tient fermement la peluche d'Alex qu'il a pour s'endormir dans sa main et je vois bien qu'elle essaie de ne pas pleurer face à tout les autres alors qu'elle est anéantie à l'intérieur.

Eric a refusé de nous envoyer tout les deux dans les groupes de recherches et nous a demandés de rester avec lui pour donner des directions aux groupes.

Tris frappe nerveusement son pied au sol en se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors que je me lève. Je fais des aller-retour dans la pièce pour essayer de calmer mes nerfs. Tout ça est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été si obnubilé par ce que Max me disait...

Un des récepteurs commence à crépiter puis une voix parle.

-Equipe de recherche dans le Gouffre... On a retrouvé une casquette taille enfant à l'intérieur.

-De quelle couleur ? Demandé-je, la gorge nouée.

Alex avait une casquette ce matin quand nous sommes partis tout les deux. Elle était...

-Rouge.

Tris a un hoquet de désespoir puis fond en larmes, plus du tout gênée par le fait que les autres la voient pleurer. Je mords ma lèvre pour moi aussi m'empêcher de pleurer puis m'assieds sur une chaise. Zeke pose sa main sur mon épaule. Lui aussi est remué par cette histoire.

-Je suis désolé. Murmure-t-il.

Je secoue ma tête.

-Non ! Il est encore en vie, j'en suis certain !

-Quatre...

-NON ! On va le retrouver !

Je frappe ma main sur la table, tout le monde sursaute autour de moi sauf Tris qui est en larmes alors que Christina essaie de la réconforter.

Je m'approche de Tris et la prends dans mes bras.

\- Ça va aller, on est tout les deux.

Elle me repousse en me frappant le torse comme tout à l'heure.

-On est pas censé être deux, on doit être trois. Trois ! Pas deux ! C'est de ta faute, Quatre !

Le rappel de mon surnom me frappe comme un coup dans l'estomac. Je sais qu'elle ne dira jamais mon prénom à voix haute mais le fait qu'elle utilise mon surnom comme ça, ça me met hors de moi. Je m'apprête à répondre d'une manière pas si douce mais je suis interrompu.

-Pourquoi tu cris sur papa ?

Je me fige tout comme Tris. Sa mâchoire comme à trembler et ses yeux à briller. Je me retourne doucement comme si j'avais peur de l'effrayer et qu'il s'échappe en courant. C'est absurde mais j'ai tellement peur.

Mon fils est là, un gobelet dans sa main droite, son autre main dans celle de la personne à côté de lui qui n'est personne d'autre qu'Uriah. Tris me pousse et tombe à genoux devant Alex. Elle le prend dans ses bras en le serrant sûrement trop fort.

-Mais où est-ce que tu étais ? On était morts d'inquiétude !

Elle caresse son visage, ses cheveux et l'embrasse partout sur le visage. Il essaie d'échapper à l'étreinte étouffante de sa mère.

-Maman... Râle-t-il.

Elle renifle en essuyant ses joues. Tout le monde est plus que soulagé, Eric donne des ordres dans son oreillette mais moi je ne vois que le regard perdu d'Uriah. Je le prends par le col et tire son visage près du mien. Je bous de colère, je dois vraiment me retenir de ne pas le tuer.

-Je peux savoir où vous étiez ? Comment ça se fait qu'il soit avec toi ?

-Je t'ai dit que j'allais l'emmener voir l'orage dans le pré.

L'orage ? C'est vrai qu'ils en ont parlé à la météo hier soir. C'est ça de vivre sous terre, on est coupés de la nature... Ça ne résoud en aucun cas notre problème. Comment ça il me l'avait dit ?

-Tu ne m'as rien dit !

-Si, ce matin. J'ai demandé à Alex s'il voulait venir puis je suis venu te parler. Tu étais entrain de parler avec Max mais ça t'a pris 10 secondes. Tu as dit oui puis tu as de nouveau écouté Max. Il faut croire que tu n'as pas fait attention à moi.

Je lâche son col, complètement incrédule. Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? La discussion avec Max n'était pas si importante non plus. Je regarde Tris qui continue de câliner Alex qui lui, ne demande qu'à échapper des griffes de sa mère.

Tout le monde sort discrètement alors que je m'approche de ma famille. Je me place à genoux à côté de Tris et les prends tout les deux dans mes bras.

-Papa, non !

Je n'écoute pas les protestations de mon fils. Je suis trop heureux de le voir sain et sauf. Tris m'adresse un faible sourire, les joues trempées de larmes. J'ai dû lui faire la peur de sa vie. Je caresse sa joue pour effacer une traînée de larme.

-Je suis désolé ma puce.

-Il va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je pose ma bouche sur la sienne ce qui nous vaut un autre grognement de notre fils.

-Beurk !

J'ébouriffe ses cheveux une dernière fois avant que nous ne décidons de rentrer à la maison. Tris a insisté pour le porter, encore une fois sans écouter ses protestations.

Tris ne l'a pas lâché de la soirée. Alex a commencé à comprendre la situation et il ne demande plus à sa mère de le laisser. De toutes façons, elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

Je suis tellement soulagé de les voir tout les deux ensemble, savoir qu'il n'a rien et que Tris ne m'en veut pas.

Tris lève les yeux alors qu'Alex dort. Il est couché sur le canapé, sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère et elle passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle et l'entoure de mon bras.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à me refaire ce coup.

-Je ne le quitte plus des yeux maintenant.

Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. J'embrasse son front.

Je les aime tout les deux, tellement...Et si un jour, une chose du même genre se passe, on saura qu'Uriah sera la première personne à trouver.

 **FIN !**

 **PS : Pour toutes les histoires que je suis entrain de suivre ou pour chaque personne qui m'écriront, je risque de ne plus répondre à partir de la semaine prochaine. Je comptais supprimer mon compte mais comme je ne sais pas si mes histoires seront supprimées ou pas, je le laisse actif.**

 **Même si je n'écris pas de review sur vos histoires, vous pouvez être certain que votre histoire est géniale ! (Cela concerne surtout Takesmehome;) ). J'ai besoin d'un break par rapport à ce site, ce qui va être difficile...très difficile...:)**

 **Et pour tout ceux qui hésitent à se lancer dans l'écriture, je n'ai qu'un conseil. Lancez-vous ! Si c'est vraiment un passe-temps que vous adorez, ce site est le meilleur moyen de vous améliorez. Quand j'ai commencé, je pensais que personne n'allait lire mais on m'a conseillée et aidée et je peux dire que je me suis améliorée. Bien sûr, c'est loin d'être parfait mais c'est mieux. Donc, c'est encore grâce à vous que tout a été possible ! :)**

 **Merci à tous !**


End file.
